Drama's Kiss
by Wake-Robin
Summary: [Complete] OneShot Fluffy story about Elestra and Flauvic, concerning Flauvic's past. Set after Beauty with references from information given by Sherwood Smith. Review please!


**Disclaimer**: Crown/Court Duel by: Sherwood Smith, well duh! xD

(W/R: Short….just thought of it spontaneously from rereading little parts of the book and I wanted to write it down before I forgot it. Sorry, it's short, but it's better than nothing. **Review or I'll be very very very very very x infinity sad**. And also, I'm sorry if people are out of character…..it's been awhile since I wrote fanfiction. I don't think there will be a continuation of this. It's just for fun and maybe a few laughs. Hope it also leaves your saying, "Awwwww".)

Days are simpler now. I settled close to home at the Merindar estates. Flauvic and I had wanted new blood and his new life to cleanse the walls of its dark past. I felt it was important and I didn't want others to keep looking at him with distrust. Perhaps, my living here and my surviving this supposedly evil place would ease others suspicions and fears about it and the family that once lived in it. I know we'll prove that he's changed eventually. He seems to have done so with these unbelievable adventures that has been happening. I'm thankful for that, even though I worry for all of us whenever they occur.

It has taken a while, but Mother doesn't mind the idea of Flauvic as my husband as much now. It helps that she trusts me and she knows how much I love him too. I have the stubbornness bestowed upon me from her to thank for the latter or at least a part of it. Father still sees me as his little girl I suppose, but has long since forgiven me for the wedding to Flauvic. He is reasonable and a wonderful king in that way. I wonder what they'll do when they learn that I'm pregnant. I think I'll keep that piece of knowledge between Flauvic and me for now. There are many days yet before I start showing. And the drama around these parts has only finally quieted. I'd like to enjoy these pleasant times for awhile yet. Ah, if only the drama would stay only in my plays, but I imagine life is better with it sometimes.

"Love," Flauvic whispered to me.

"Hm?" I turned from the window to look at him.

"I must go to the Residence to look over some things with your father. Would you like to accompany me? You seem restless in here."

I smiled and nodded feverishly. I had grown tired of staring at my inkwell and papers with no hand to combine the two into a masterpiece.

"Still can't think of an ending for that play?" He asked, linking his arms around mine, as we left home.

I sighed dejectedly, leaning my weary head on his shoulder.

"Do you suppose that I just can't write anymore? Perhaps," I started to say with my mind filling with worries and doubts. A furrowed frown inched across my forehead.

"Perhaps, everyone will stop enjoying your plays. Perhaps, you only have boring ideas now. Perhaps, you're not cut out to be a playwright." He said, repeating the same words that I've used in the past.

"Love, you keep saying that and then, in the end, your play manages to complete itself and you're on stage again receiving with wonderful applause and standing ovations for your work. When will you realize that you're talented," He said, trying to reassure me with a gentle kiss to pat down the crinkled lines of my frown.

I suppose it is silly, considering how famous my plays have become and how successful they all are, but a writer is his own worst critic. I smiled, looking at him.

"Thank you," I murmured to him, as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips this time.

"Plus, your talent doesn't matter. Your status is why I married you," he joked with his lips against mine.

I gasped with playful outrage, smacking his arm with my fan.

"Everyone is right, you are horrible man!" I replied and soon fell into laughter, as he agreed, holding my close to him.

"Only because you tempt my very soul, love," He murmured my ear, before giving me another kiss.

I broke away reluctantly, in dazed bliss.

"You'll be late for the meeting with my father."

"I don't think I'll mind, if I'm late for this reason," He replied seriously, going in for another kiss.

I intercepted it with a smile and a finger across his lips.

"As much as I'd love to, I don't want that to be the explanation for your tardiness, Flauvic." I told him. "I doubt my father would enjoy the explanation either."

He laughed.

"All right, all right, but it's only because I love you so."

I glowed with his love and the child growing within me, leaning my head against his arm, as he escorted me into the castle.

A roar of thunder echoed behind us, just as we entered inside.

"It looks like a huge rainstorm," Flauvic commented. He looked down to me. "It's a wonderful atmosphere to help dream up an ending for your play."

I beamed a smile, shaking my head.

"Don't worry over me so. I'm not made of glass and it's only been a few weeks since I learned about our baby. It's a much better atmosphere for reading. I'll even prop my feet up, to keep you satisfied, mother hen."

He grinned. I don't think he fully believes that he acts so lovesick and so doting himself. It's a different side of him that is drastically different from the stories I've learned about him and his past deeds. I love it.

We walked up the stairs and into the library, before we parted ways, he entering my father's study in a room adjoining the library and I heading for the shelves.

I heard only murmurings as the meeting in the study commenced and heard even less, as I picked up my mother's memoir that she had allowed me to read. It was about the years when Galdran was king and mother was only a Countess. I had pounced on the book the minute I had known about it. There was a great thirst in me to know all about that time and how my parents met….and about Flauvic too, the way he was through others' eyes back then. The stories I've heard were amazing and the book would greatly aid the play I was writing about that time, well, at least that was my excuse for my impatience and enthusiasm in taking it from my mother and reading it.

I found a seat by the windows, listening to the pitter-pattering of the rain. I, as promised, even propped my feet up. My mother's words transported me outside the library, back in time and I was engrossed.

I smiled and laughed and cried. It felt as if mother had a calling for writing and she had given some of that talent to me, I realized with pride. Finally, the part I was waiting for came before my eyes. Flauvic had entered my mother's life.

He truly was different, his actions, his words, his personality. It was strange. He seemed like a stranger, like that person I had met when he placed a knife to my throat. Still, there were times in those words I saw the man I know today and there are days today when he was like how he used to be. It' a strange concept, I know, and it was made even more unique with his little trip through time to meet and come to love me.

I paused in my reading, thinking about my husband with my father, right across the library and behind the tapestry. _Life is very crazy that way_, I thought to myself. With a smile, I returned to the words and soon that smile grew into a frown, as my fingers flipped the pages.

_He WHAT?_ I tried to keep from screaming those words out. Before I knew it, my feet were on the ground and I was striding right for the study.

I burst into the small room and the two men inside looked at me startled.

"What's wrong, love," He asked, taking a step towards me, concerned.

_How dare he ask that!_ I thought with outrage.

"You kissed her!" I shouted.

"What? Who?" He replied confused and my father dusted of his Court mask, putting it on, as he leaned back in his chair and watched the two of us, as he tried to escape the line of fire.

"You kissed her!" I pointed out the words to him in my mother's memoir.

His eyes scanned the page and his confused frown turned into a smirk.

"Huh," He said, surprised. "I can't believe she remembered that so exactly."

"Who," my father asked curious.

"Your wife," he replied, casually, turning to look at him, as I seethed at his calm and almost cocky reaction.

My father took the book from my hands, reading it for himself. He frowned like I did. He wasn't happy. _At least, I'm not the only one who knows the proper reaction to this,_ I thought. He turned the next few pages, as I glared at my husband.

"I can't believe you did that." I told him.

"I didn't even remember it." He replied, trying to sooth my anger.

He stepped toward me, trying to hold me and calm my down.

"Don't even think about it," I warned, glaring at him even more.

He smiled and my blood boiled.

"You're smiling," I replied with disbelief. "How could you even smile at this!"

"Because you are beautiful when you're angry."

"Well, maybe I should attract more men and kiss them then," I retorted angrily.

He quickly frowned at that thought, I found with satisfaction. The satisfaction gave me a smirk, which made him look darkly at me.

"You wouldn't," He said with his voice low and tinged with jealousy.

I nodded, replying, "Oh, yes, I would! You kissed my mother for life's sake!"

"That was years ago! Before you were around! Before you were even alive!" He replied, his voice escalating with emotion. "Before we were even MARRIED!"

"Well, well," I said. "It's just so, so….."

I groaned with frustration.

"You kissed my mother," I wailed, upset.

I know it is childish of me. I blame part of it on the fact that I am with child, which is a very handy excuse when necessary, but really, I don't think the lips, which kiss me, should be something accompanied by the image of the same activity with him and my mother. It made my lip curl a bit in disgust and a lot in jealousy, not that I'd admit to the latter.

"I know," He crooned, as he wrapped his arms around me. "I know, but it was years back. I truly didn't even remember it until you showed me the book."

He leaned down to my ear.

"Plus, her kiss is nothing compared to yours."

I couldn't help, but smile a little at that and feel a bit of a blush rise, as he gave me a peck.

"But she's been improving lately," He joked in a whisper, so that my father wouldn't murder him on the spot.

I glared at him playfully, smacking him on the arm.

"That better stay a joke." I warned him with my slender finger.

"My lips are yours for now and always," He murmured, his eyes locked on my mine, as he sealed the vow with a kiss on my finger and then my lips.

I smiled, kissing him back with my anger and shock melting away. When we finally came up for air, I asked him.

"There're no other family members that you've kissed in the past, have you?"

He grinned.

"Well, there was the one with your brother yesterday. His kiss is not as stuffy as his looks." He replied with a mischievous grin. "I guess I'm safe with the one I had with Rhia, you should know her, that new maid girl. Then, there was that fantastic one with Kitten and…..hm….who else……"

My jaw dropped slightly, in shock, before I lifted my arm to hit him again. He backed away, replying quickly, "Joking, just joking. There have only been you."

"Hmph," I sniffed the air, playfully. "As long as you remember."

His mischievous grin grew, as he came towards me again.

"You always tempt me so," He whispered, lovingly and kissed me again to my immense pleasure.

"Aha!" My father suddenly shouted and we both jumped apart, as if we were young again and caught doing something forbidden. We seemed to have forgotten that we were married and adults for that quick second.

"Read that please," he requested, finally tearing his gaze from the book and placing it before us, red-faced lovers.

We turned toward him fully, taking the book from him and reading the page he had pointed out.

"It seems my kiss was much better than yours," my father explained rather smugly.

I laughed, as Flauvic shrugged, chuckling a bit himself, looking back to me.

"It seems so, father," I replied.

My mother came into the study then and jumped slightly at the small crowd that was inside.

"I was wondering why the castle was so empty. What's so funny," she asked, moving to get beside my father and giving him a kiss.

I shook my head in reply.

"Just life and the way things turn out." I said, grinning.

She smiled in agreement, looking at my father the way Flauvic was looking at me.

_Yeah, the days were simpler now, weren't they? _

_**The End**_


End file.
